1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for controlling progress of a video game.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional techniques in this technical field, there have been provided various kinds of video games called “RPG” (Role Playing Game, which is a game in which a player acts parts of characters in a world of the game; grows through various experiences with pleasure; and during the growth, the player achieves predetermined aims).
In a video game processing device executing such a RPG, there is provided a technique for carrying out a play (battle) to another player operating another video game processing device such as a friend by utilizing a communication function such as wireless (radio) communication or wired (cable) communication (for example, see Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-6766).
However, in the video game carrying out the play through communication of the conventional technique mentioned above, in the case where there are differences in levels or capacities of characters operated in the game, one sided battle may be caused, which lacks in amusement for both the players, thus being inconvenient.
In order to obviate such a defect mentioned above, one proposal was made to make uniform the levels and capacities of the characters on the game. However, such a solution may make the battle or combat content in the play simple. Accordingly, it has been desired to propose a video game capable of providing communication play or battle rich in variety without such one sided battle.